


[Podfic] I Hear It Likes Girls

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [9]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Movie(s), disco fries are an abomination unto Nuggan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Salty parabolas ain't got nothing on cheese and gravy.Or, Abby and Holtzmann's first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Hear It Likes the Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507774) by [shaxophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaxophile/pseuds/shaxophile). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for revolutionaryjo for #ITPE2016!!
> 
> Huge thanks to shaxophile for permission to record this! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## I Hear It Likes Girls 

  


**Author:** Shaxophile  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Ghostbusters (2016)  
  
**Pairing:** Holtzmann/Abby, Erin/Abby  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Salty parabolas ain't got nothing on cheese and gravy. Or, Abby and Holtzmann's first meeting.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20I%20Hear%20It%20Likes%20Girls.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7507774) | **Wordcount:** 1518  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20I%20Hear%20It%20Likes%20Girls.mp3) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 9:19  
[M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters2016%5d%20I%20Hear%20It%20Likes%20Girls.m4b) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 9:19  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
